Urges
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Hiei had fought against the urges inside that happens once a year for many years. But when he sees Botan he succumbs and gives into them. Oneshot Rated M for Lemon Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Damn it all…" The cloaked in black being who had an human appearance said as he sat in his tree a scowl on his face. A growl escaped his lips borne from irritation.

Hiei sat there wide awake although it was late at night. He hadn't been able to sleep, not in days. He had been more anti social and rude in the previous days because of it.

It wasn't because he was upset, nothing going on had upsetted him. He had almost come to the conclusion to tell Yukina of who he really was and that she was not alone as she had a family.

It was what was going on the inside, in his body that had put him in the mood he was in. Hiei was a demon, and a damn proud one at that but Demons unlike humans had a period once a year were they had to deal with urgings swelling up inside of them ready to burst inside of them. Even the Greatest Demons of The Makai Realm of the past who could wipe out hundreds on a whim with zero effort were not immune to it.

The desire to Mate…

Hiei had had very little desire to mate throughout the course of his long life. He did not see it as important with what he had to do, finding it vulgar that they'd act like animals hunting for a person to mate and then forget about them as it was mating season as they were unable to control themselves. The swordsmen prided himself on being in control as loss of control meant death.

Hiei let out a growl of frustration. He had overpowered the urges inside of him to find a female and mate with her over the years with sheer willpower. Each year it had happened and each year he had not given into the carnal desires of the flesh unlike other weaklings. Hiei over the years had taken pride that he had able to resist his urges and the tingling desire inside his body calling out to him to mate. Even the one person in the entire realms he could call a friend Kurama had succumbed to his urges at times.

But this time, it was different. They had come stronger than ever before now and Hiei despite The Demons' best efforts could not contain them inside him this time. His body was going against his mind wanting to find a female, any female to bed and have his way with. He had caught himself staring at a female and imagining herself naked and legs spread before him at times.

"A curse on all the realms!" He said with a snarl. If he could, he would find a human and cut them to ribbons. Perhaps that would satisfy the urges inside him, filling them with combat. But he was on probation and the last thing he needed was that damn Koenma onto him over the deaths of some miserable humans. They multiplied like insects, what harm would be done in killing a dozen or so?

"Hiei it's only naturally for you to mate." He heard Kurama's voice from before in his head. "The sooner you stop resisting the sooner your body shall return to normal."

Yusuke and the other idiot would laugh and mock him, no doubt make jokes at his expense if they knew what was going on to him.

He heard footsteps suddenly and he whipped his head around as he saw someone nearby.

"Botan…" He muttered under his breath as he looked on at The Blue Haired girl. It was The Ferry Girl she was walking nearby blissfully unaware that he was near. The girl as always had a cheerful smile on her face as she walked. Apparently she was here in the Human realm now.

His interactions with Botan had been few. Most noticeable was when he had threatened her with her life if she did not keep quiet regarding Yukina. But other than that he hadn't really talked with her.

His red eyes lingered onto her watching her from afar. He watched the girl as she walked studying her movements fully focused on her.

He looked on at her watching he walk and Hiei licked his lips as he looked at her body. He mentally hit himself. What was he doing?! Why would he even think about staring at her. With her eyes full of life and long legs as well as her creamy skin and-

He slapped himself across the face in fury at what he was thinking. How could he possibly think that well towards? An image of her in front of him appeared in his mind she was fully undressed starting at him with her hair down.

"Hn…To hell with it." He muttered as he looked on at her. "I'll do it." Hiei said and leapt from the tree giving into his urges at long last.

The Ferry Girl hummed to herself and twirled the Umbrella she had. The blue haired girl had a smile on her face as she was enjoying vacation time off and was in the human realm.

She had had a fun day with Keiko and Yukina the girls enjoying themselves as they had went shopping and had gone to the springs afterwards. The trio having enjoyed a night together. Despite her friendship with Yusuke and the others she needed some female time with them. The group having talked about all sorts of different things.

"This is just what I needed, no tasks or running around on my oar in the middle of the day." Botan said with a smile. She had been busy the past couple of months and had been nearly ran ragged working for Prince Koenma and The Spirit Realm and she finally had a vacation. "What a beautiful night." She said looking up at the starry sky. For a moment she wished she did have her oar with her so she could fly up amongst them.

Hiei appeared behind her and wrapped his arms surprising her as she cried out and dropped the umbrella she was holding.

"H-Hiei!" Botan said in surprise at what he was doing. "What are you?" She said to him.

"Quiet Botan." He told her which surprised her as he usually called her Onna or Ferry girl. He had never addressed her by her name before.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" She asked him and he let out a low growl towards her in annoyance.

"I said be quiet Onna."

That's the Hiei she knew she thought to herself slightly rolling her eyes she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Hiei held her tightly not loosening his hold on her. She frowned wondering what had gotten into him when suddenly a crimson color went over her face as she felt something on the back of her neck.

Hiei's lips to be exact as he was kissing the back of her neck. Her eyes went wide at what was happening as Hiei, a being who was so stoic ice must run through his veins was acting very unlike him. "H-Hiei!" She called out in surprise shaking her head.

Hiei kissed her neck ignoring her struggles. His strong hands on her belly holding her tightly.

(What's gotten into him?) Botan thought to herself blushing heavily at what was happening as she felt his hands rubbing against her clothed skin. (He's never acted this way before?) She thought to herself when Hiei suddenly licked her neck sending bolts throughout her body. Then she remembered Kurama, the other day he had been talking rather flirtingly towards her even cupping her face at one point and had mentioned that she'd be wise to avoid the demon who was occupied with her neck for a few days. She had thought nothing of it until just now.

(Oh Enma almighty. He's in Heat!) Botan shouted in her mind. Hiei was in mating season mood and had chosen her.

Hiei continued to feast hungrily on her neck as Botan had awarded him with something he had been wanting to hear. A moan. "Are you enjoying this Botan?" He asked her with a smirk and she shivered feeling his voice go into her ear.

"H-Hiei stop this." She said to him as she had succumbed to what he was doing to her.

"I can't." He responded to her and he twisted her around and looked her in the eye. "The only way to stop these cursed urges going throughout my body is to mate. And I have chosen you." He said and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Botan let out a muffled squeal of shock feeling his lips on hers and tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms with his hands in an iron grip. His tongue entered her mouth taking entry into it. Botan let out squeaks of protest at what was happening trying to stop him but he wrapped an arm tightly around her so she couldn't get away.

Botan's struggles suddenly began to slowly die down as she stopped trying to twist free and pound on his chest. A loud moan escaped her as she closed her eyes and began to engage him as well.

Botan kissed him back on the lips engaging their tongues with one another. The two fighting for dominance and control. Hiei was surprised that Botan, a girl who he had thought little of when it came to strength would fight so feverishly as both wanted to be the one in command. He expected her to quell easily before him and let him have his way with her but she was fighting with the ferocity of a beast the way she was kissing him back.

He found that he liked it that she wasn't backing down and was kissing him equally not wanting to be submissive. He brought his arms down wrapping around her waist as she would not try to run now.

(Hn, all it took was this to shut her up) He thought to himself silently as his tongue fought with hers. Perhaps he should've done this sooner instead of having to put up with sleepless nights like he had been for so long.

He pulled away from her and The blue haired girl looked at him a heavy blush on her face. His arm around her waist the two inches apart. Silently he leaned over and kissed her again and she returned it as his hands roamed across her body feeling her figure. He'd admit, Botan was a beauty there was no question about that as she had a full well developed figure. And the thought of mating with her set off a fire within him hotter than any Dragon could breathe.

Botan moaned loudly enjoying the feeling of him kissing her. He kissed the same way he fought, rough and with purpose looking to dominate and control but Botan was not letting him have it without a fight.

Hiei having had enough knowledge of humans knew that mating in public was frowned upon and would lead to unwanted attention scooped Botan up in his arms carrying her easily. Botan placed her arms on his chest and continued to kiss him. Hiei leapt up into the sky taking her with him as they disappeared.

They soon arrived at the home she stayed at and Hiei carried her in his arms to the bedroom. This was it, there was no going back. He looked at her and she nodded letting him know she was okay with this and he walked over and laid her ontop of the covers of the bed and joined her on it.

Her shirt was the first to go, unbuttoning it and taking it off her. Botan in a seated position covered her bra covered chest up a bit as Hiei was behind her and she felt him undo her ponytail letting her long hair fall down past her back. Hiei stared at her smooth back and brought his hand up and down it feeling her shiver not from being cold but from anticipation as she was getting excited at what was happening. He leaned forward and trailed his lips down her skin and she cried out feeling him kiss her back. Hiei continued to kiss The Ferry Girls' back going up and down and she brought a hand up behind her to lead him to where she liked to be kissed and feel his lips. He then went up towards her neck and bit down on it.

Botan let out a hiss of pleasure feeling him bite her neck. Loving the way his teeth scrapped against her flesh sending shocks throughout her body. She moaned in delight at it as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was in ecstasy but didn't want him to be having all the fun as she turned and shoved him down and got on top positioning herself so she was seating on him. Hiei frowned at her but she only smiled seductively at him and winking began to reach towards his clothes and undo them exposing his chest and upper body. She ran her fingers across it and felt his abs and ribcage as he was solid and all muscle as her fingers danced across them.

She looked at his chest in delight, she knew Hiei was well built but didn't expect him to be so buff. No wonder he always wore such full heavy clothing, women from all over would be chasing after him if they knew what he had. She leaned down and kissed his chest planting soft kisses on it slowly going her way up towards him and seeing his bandana leaned up and kissed it.

Hiei flinched a bit feeling her lips against his third eye as he rarely allowed anything to touch it but her lips against it felt rather good in his mind. He kissed her and the two continued to make love their bodies moving as one against each other.

Hiei pressed his hand against one of her breasts and squeezed it feeling the softness of it. He leaned down and blew in between them before kissing the tops of them.

Botan had no idea Hiei knew how to do the stuff he was doing to her body as her pants had been removed leaving her on in what she had underneath. Whether he was going by instinct or by blind luck she didn't care. She kissed the side of his ear and playfully bit it the way he did her neck which only seemed to turn on and arouse him more as he let out a low growl not of anger but of enjoyment.

Hiei squeezed her rear end feeling her flesh in his hands. Flesh that was his to do whatever he pleased with. Like a hungry toddler he kissed and devoured her skin as Botan had stars in her eyes over what they had been doing for what felt like hours. Her hands reached down and undid his pants.

(Hmm, so that's the twenty five thousand dollar answer) She thought with a smile as he wore a pair of boxers underneath. Black to go with the rest of his outfit of course.

The two sat up on the bed looking at each other each panting but neither wanting to quit just yet. Botan leaned over and kissed him and she felt his mouth open allowing herself access and the two engaged their tongues with one another again and the two fell onto the bed her on top of him as they continued.

It seemed as if time had slowed down between the Ferry Girl and Demon as they kept at it. The pants and moans between the two of them echoing throughout the bedroom. What was left of their clothes they had were soon discarded leaving the two fully unclothed which only made them go at it with more vigor.

Botan blushed a bit as she looked at him, Hiei may have been small in stature and height but he wasn't down there. Positioning himself he got ready and Botan braced herself taking a deep breath knowing what was about to happen.

With that he thrusted inside her. Botan cried out as it had hurt more than she had suspected. He thrusted again and she cried out again screaming. Hiei looked at her and saw she was holding back tears and went to pull himself out of her when she grabbed his hand and shook her hand no, silently telling him to continue. Looking on at her he slowly nodded and did another thrust and Botan screamed again but pleasure was mixed in with pain. He gave another and she shrieked in ecstasy her arms around his head. He continued to thrust and her cries of pain turned into shrieks of joy.

That which was music to his ears as he continued and occasionally kissing her in between.

The two soon reached their climaxed and collapsed on the bed

Hiei laid against Botan softly stroking her stomach. Having more stamina than her due to his demon heritage as Botan had shut her eyes and was breathing softly. He felt better now than he had been in a long time. He lifted his head and looked over her nude body, not in a lewd or lustful manner but to make sure she hadn't been hurt by what they had done. He looked at her and saw she was smiling even in her sleep.

Staring at her he looked over at her and softly kissed her cheek before starting to get up.

Her hand pressed against the side of his face. "Please stay." She whispered softly to him her eyes still closed. Hiei looked at her nodding and laying his head on her chest.

He'd given into his urges at long last. He did not know what would happen in the morning when Botan woke up beside him nor did he really care. What it meant between them, what it would lead too, it didn't matter right now.

That was for later…

A/N: That's it for this story Read and Review please.


End file.
